


golden slumbers

by eugeneshelton



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's tenderness babyy, this is saccharine and i am not ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeneshelton/pseuds/eugeneshelton
Summary: written for sledgefu week 2020 (day 2: touch)sometimes dreams come true, and merriell is eugene's favorite dream.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sledgefu Week 2020





	golden slumbers

Eugene awoke to the sunlight peeking from the gap in the curtains, illuminating the room, and - unfortunately - beaming right at his face. He turned around with a soft grunt. Next to him, on his stomach, slept the love of his life.  


Merriell’s dark curls were messier than usual, covering his eyes. Sledge brushed the stray locs away, his heart swelling at the sight. Asleep, Merriell looked precious, almost angelic, the marks of war being less visible with every morning they woke up. Multitudes of freckles peppered his soft, tawny skin. Hazel fey petals, warm sand, glowing smoky quartz. The color of earth, full of life in every corner. The color of his soulmate’s skin. Eugene traced his fingertips along the line of Shelton’s spine, stopping when he reached the blanket they were both covered with.  


The delicate, baby-blue fabric was covered with embroidered birds that Sledge encountered while birdwatching, and patchwork renditions of flowers in Merriell’s garden. The redhead smiled softly, recounting how every single row of flowers was added to the mix by his lover - each scrap of fabric carefully arranged, a jigsaw puzzle of textures and colors coming together harmoniously. The patchwork blanket was something uniquely theirs, and, in a way, it reflected them - their coming together despite differences, their growth, their life.  


Eugene focused back on Merriell. The older veteran didn’t even stir, the rise of his back with every soft breath barely visible. Sledge moved slowly, careful not to disturb his partner, and ducked his head to lay a gentle kiss between Merriell’s shoulder blades. The man hummed softly in his sleep, prompting Gene to kiss the crown of his head and trace his finger along the freckles on Shelton’s back.  
The tiny brown speckles were like stars, their masses turning into constellations in the light of dawn. And Merriell was the Sun, radiating brightness and warmth. The center of Eugene’s world. His very own celestial body, sleeping soundly under a patchwork blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> am i projecting my lil gay dreams onto sledgefu? mayhaps.


End file.
